May's new school
by BigGirlSarah
Summary: im srry im changing it up a little. full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is BiggirlSarah with the new and revised version of May's New School. How bout I start off by giving the new summary...oh and i almost forgot to tell you i'm getting rid of the rape part alot of my viewers didn't like it.

**Summary: May a 17 year old girl leaves her friends from her old house to make new one's at her new home that she was forced to go to because of her dad's job. Along the way May meets up with science genius Molly and they soon become best friends. Also going to a new school isn't easy she soon gets fanboys, rivals, and this stuck up boy who thinks he's all that and won't leave her alone. How will she survive well your just gonna have to find out.**

**May's new school**

The car drove steadily down the road with the moving truck behind them. In the car a mother was yelling at the father saying they should have asked for directions, while the father declined that they needed any at that he had a good sence of directions. While in the back seat sat a boy around 12 jumping for joy of their new house, while sitting ext to him was a grumpy 17 year old teen who would rather kill her parents right now. They had made her leave her old home and leave her friends and her boyfriend Brenden right before Homecoming. She had pleaded her parents to let her stay with her grandparents because they only lived a couple houses down but they had strictly told her no. They had ruined her life now the only thing to do was play they ignoring act and let them feel guilty for what they did. The car turned a bend and went into the country, now even the girl new they were going the wrong way.

"Dad you were supposed to turn right back there not staright." The boy said fixing his glasses acting as if he was the smartest guy in the world. The girl groaned and banged her head against the window. The mother turned her head her named happend to be Caroline and she looked at the girl.

"Oh look Norman she speaks." Caroline said addressing her husband. May groaned again and hit her head even harder. They had turned the tables on her and pulled her trick back at her. Now the ride was getting more boring by the minute and she was getting sick of her parents constant arguing and Max who was her brother kept asking are we there yet. She was just about to open the car door and jump out when her mother said.

"Max, May were here." May looked out the window and nearly gasped but held it in. There new house was HUGE!!!


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

If things weren't bad enough I had to go to a new school the next morning and I already new from the look of it I wasn't going to enjoy it...or so i thought. I entered the school head down trying my best to hide myself. When not looking she hit someone making the person drop their things.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized picking up the persons things. I looked up to see a girl with black hair, red eyes and glasses over them. She wore the schols uniform of a blue plaid skirt a blue buttoned up shirt a white shirt underneathe and a white tie. She looked so pretty, from the books she also seemed very smart.

"U-m i-i-it's o-okay." the girl stuttered. She seemed like a shy girl. I stood up and handed her things to her.

"By the way my name is May what's yours?" I asked politely. The girl fixed her glasses and responded to my question.

"My n-name i-is M-molly." she stuttered again. I sighed and grabbed her shoulders.

"You don't need to be shy around me i'm your friend Molly." I say almost wondering if those words really came out of my mouth. Molly looked at me stunned and dropped her head. I gave her a questioning look and then she picked up her head and gave me a bright smile.

"Oh hey can you show me were the office is I need my uniform and my schedual." I continued she nodded and took my hand. As we were walking down the hall I noticed alot of the guys were looking at me and It seemed very akward. We finally came apon a blue wooden door that led to the office. _geez what's with all the blue,_ i thought to myself.

"Ah Molly was is it that you need?" The older woman at the front desk asked. The woman looked around her fourtys and by her name tag her name was Mrs. Buringston. Molly smiled sweetly and said to the lady.

"My friend May need her uniform and her schedual." Mrs. Buringston looked at May and typed her name into the computer.

"Ah May Maple you are in class 3-C with Molly she'll show you the way and here's your uniform and schedual." She said handing me my things.

"Thank you." I said bowing and taking the stuff. As me and Molly headed out the door someone grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey cutie want to hang out with me after school and have some fun." A boy asked me trying to grab me closer to him.

"Eww I think not you sick pervert!" I yelled elbowing him in the stomache grabbing Molly's hand and going to the place where men couldn't be. The girl's bathroom.

* * *

Hey guys sorry for the delay. I would like to thank Haruka-xTwin-x she helped me alot with this chapter. Plz read and review and the third chapter will come out soon. Where May and Molly will meet Misty, Ash, Dawn, Paul and May's rival. 


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

When I exited the stall i was shocked to think the girl in the mirror was me. I turned my head to notice that Molly was shivering a bit like she was scared. I immediatly knew the reason, a tall girl with honey blond hair and scorching green eyes towered over Molly. Now this girl i knew would be mean and not to mention stinkin rich. She had made her school uniform into desiners cloths i mean how pathetic. She had this chirpie voice too, so she could probably get away with anything even murder, who knew.

"So Molly what's a bitch like you still doing in **my **school." The girl scoweled. Molly shook some more and tried to talk but it seemed as if she had tape over her mouth. She finally spoke with a scared stuuter.

"T-this i-is n-not y-your s-school J-jessica." Molly pushed back Jessica's threat. This did not make Jessica happy she raised her hand and slapped Molly. I couldn't take anymore and before Jessica could hit Molly again I grabbed her arm and brought it behind her back.

"I'd wouldn't be calling Molly the **Bitch** around here." I growled in her ear. Jessica i could tell looked scared on the inside but wouldn't show it on the outside.

"Oh yeah you and what fuckin army." Jessica countered.

"That's some mouth you got there did your parents ever teach you any manners or do i have to do that for you!" I growled again picking up my backpack with my foot and opened it with my free hand. I pulled out my handy duck tape riped off an piece and stuck it on poor little Jessica's mouth. She screamed but it went unheard.

"C'mon Molly let's get out of here." I grabbed her arm and we raced away. But exiting the bathroom was a bad idea because more than that one boy was standing outside the door. _Crap,_ I said under my breathe. One of the boys went to grab for me but i dodged him and raced to my first class. Molly sat in her normal seat but I knew I had to introduce myself. I dreaded the moment. Then the teacher walked into the room looked at me and cleared his throat. He had white hair to signify his old age. He also had the bluest eyes I have ever seen.

"Your May Maple correct?" He asked me in a hoarse voice. I nodded. "Please introduce yourself." I nodded again and faced the class.

"Hi I'm May Maple." I said aloud bowing.

"Alright Miss. Maple please sit next to will you raise your hand." A boy with Green hair and matching eyes raised his hand. All I had to think was he was to die for. I sat at my seat and turned to him.

"Hi Nice to meet you I'm May." I said to him smiling.

"Drew." was all he said before he turned away. _Jerk,_ was all i thought and then the teacher spoke.

"Would everyone take out their pokemon to show to May so she can get to know them?" The boy named Drew stood and threw three pokeballs in the air. Out came Roselia, Absol, and Masqurein. I was impressed but then she stood and threw three pokeballs. Out came Glaceon, Beautifly, and Moonfang( a pokemon i made up it has dark blue fur with light blue fur along the face it walks on all fours and is said to be agressive, It get's it's name from anceint books of a pokemon bringing back a piece of the moon.) Alot of people ohh'd and ahhh'd because my pokemon was very rare and I had gotten it on my fifthteenth birthday. Two girls and a guy walked up to me smiling happily with their pokemon trailing behind them. One girl had orange hair and dazziling green eyes she had a vaporeon, a wooper and a Starmie. The other girl had drak blue hair and matching eyes the girly girly type she had a Prinplup, a Pachirisu, and a Flotzel. Then lastly the boy he had jet black hair and dark brown eyes behind him were a Pikachu, a Starraptor, and a Charizrd probalbly and old friend.

"Hi I'm Misty," the gril with the orange hair said then she pointed at the blue haired girl "This is Dawn and the boy over there is Ash," She then turned to me "Well May we'll help you get through this hell hole of a school."

"Thanks." was all I said and then Molly joined me and we got to know Misty, Dawn and Ash better.

* * *

Well that's my chapter i hoped u liked it and thank you everyone who reviewed i really appreciated it:) 


	4. Chapter 4

**Heads up to the readers i'm putting the rape part back in except in a better version**

-Chapter 4-

Something crept in the still darkness reaching for me, grabbing me, abusing me. I bolted up from bed and screamed. Balls of sweat ran down my face as I tried to control my tears. 'Crap' it happened again. The man that had harmed me, scarred me. It was just to awful to think about. My mother ran into the room tired from being woken up at 2 in the morning. She had in her hand a damp cloth having a feeling that she knew why I had screamed.

"Dear it was that dream again right?" she questioned. I nodded as she dabbed the wet cloth along my forehead.

"Mom what am I going to do every time I sleep his face pops into my head." I whimpered. Mom looked at me with the saddest of eyes.

"May you'll be fine that's why we moved to get you away from the memories. I know he's still in your head but we moved for your own good." She said stroking my head and laying me back down,"Now get some rest and I'll see you in the morning." She kissed my damp forehead and walked out of my room. Even though she said those words, I knew this would be another sleepless night.

Next morning at school...

As I arrived at school I was glomped by Dawn as she squeled while her Piplump chased her. I laughed at the smirk it had on it's face as it tried to get Dawn's hair soaked. Molly came up to me with the brightest smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" I questioned as I looked at her gleeful face.

"Didn't you hear there is a new student coming and Molly is hoping that it's a cute boy." Misty said as she and Ash strode up with his Pikachu ontop of his head. Molly skowled and punched Misty's shoulder with a blush on her face. As we arrived in the classroom I had this strange forboding that something bad was going to happen. As if on cue a boy strode into the room that looked to familier. My heart stopped. Those blue eyes, that yellow hair, my eyes shrank to the depths of my sockets at the sight. I started sweating and tears began to fall. Molly looked at me bewildered as asked what was wrong. But I wasn't paying attention because the boy was walking toward me with a smirk plastered on his face. I started walking in reverse as hid cold blue eyes bore into me as if looking through my skin. My back hit the wall as he cornered me.

"Nice to see you again May, I missed you when you moved." His hand slid down my arm, to my waist trying to get up my skirt. That's when I let out an ear-splitting scream and shrank down to the floor but he followed. Not again, not here! HELP ME! As if reading my thoughts a fist struck the bottom of the boys jaw as he was hurtled a few feet away. I looked up at my savior and saw Drew standing above me a hand layed out for me to grab. He hoisted me up and brushed off some dust.

"Are you ok?" he questioned actually looking at me with concerned eyes. I nodded and tried to get to my desk, but my legs were to wobbly as I stumbled around. Drew grabbed my shoulder and picked me up into his arms. All the girls gasped while the boys stood in a gaurding circle around the boy, who's name I forgot to mention is Daisuke, to make sure he didn't leave.

"D-drew I can walk." I replied stubbornly which I knew to well that I couldn't.

"No excuses I'm taking you to the infirmary and I want am explanation." He grunted leaving the classroom heading towards the nurse. I oblged and huffed all the way there. He chuckled at that as we entered the office. He layed me down and looked for the nurse, when he couldn't find her he pulled up a chair and stared at me waiting for me to explain. i flopped my legs over the side of the bed and began.

"When I was 15 my best friend Rose and I were heading over to our first high school party, when we arrived we went our seperate ways reminding each other to meet by the front of the house at nine. When I was by the punch bowl a boy around my age asked me to dance. I immediatly said yes and we began to dance around the dance floor. He told me that he wanted to show me something and guided me away from the party. When we arrived at the place where he wanted to show me something, threw me on the ground and...and-" I didn't finish because Drew had put his finger to my lip and said,

"Even though were rivals I will protect you from him when needed ok" I nodded and he smiled the cutest smile I had ever seen!

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! lol! Drew is gonna protect May what a suprise!! stay tuned for the next Chapter!!


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

Drew was confusing me. How come he wanted to protect me. Was I worth protecting? My face must of been flushed because Drew asked me if I was a new type of tomato. Wait a minute a tomato?! Now my face flushed with anger.

"A TOMATO WHAT HAPPENED TO BEING MR. NICE!!" I screamed as he plugged his ears and laughed. He flipped his hair and chuckled some more. Must of been some type of thing that sent girls off their feet. Didn't attract me.

"If you yell any louder with that voice of yours and all the windows will break." he sneered. I grumbled at that and stuck out my tounge. "Oh how mature you are," he laughed.

"Hey who said i was mature." I said back right to his face. He looked at me confused and I took my finger to my eyelid and pulled down and stuck out my tounge again. He grimaced and I laughed and shot off. Only to bump into someone. I looked up a my stomache churned, i backed up. Would he ever leave me alone?! He had a red mark on his chin where Drew's fist connected with his jaw. He grabbed my wrist but a karate chop stopped him. Drew grabbed my waist and slid me behind him.

"Oh you think you can take her from me do you?" Daisuke growled taking out a pokeball. He threw it into the air and a Tentacruel came out. If things couldn't get anymore disgusting. Drew also took out his pokeball and out came Roselia. 'Crap' were not supposed to have battles in the hall. Before it could begin a loud voice stopped us.

"Thats enough no fighting in the halls!" I turned and saw a boy around our age with purple hair and small black eyes. Drew called back his Roselia. I looked suprised, he lipped 'student council president'. I lipped 'ohhh' and he chuckled softly. The purple haired guy strode over to Daisuke who still hadn't put his pokemon away.

"I am Paul the student council president put away your pokemon...NOW!" He gave a look that made you want to wet your pants. I cringed and ducked behind Drew. This Paul person turned to us and walked forward.

"Drew you've been here for a long time you know better," then he turned to me then looked at a clipboard, "May Maple let this be a warning to you there will be no fighting in my halls." He growled at me. Well thanks for the warning.

* * *

Srry that its a short chapter been busy 2day with family 4 the 4th of july. HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!!


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

My day hadn't been goin' well. First very annoying guys literally stalk me! Then Drew thinks he's all that and acts meanly. Then my mortal enemy and greatest fear shows up. Then lastly I get in trouble by the student council president! What else could go wrong.

"Maaaayyyyyy!" Oh god I spoke to soon. Bounding towards me was Harley my next door neighbor. I had found out that he was a complete pervert. Trust me i figured that out on my own. As soon as I had first come to this house he had glombed me from behind. He rammed into me so hard that i went flying to the floor with him ontop of me. My mother had squealed, while my father made a face that you don't want to see. I had pushed him off with a grunt and he just circled his arms around me and pinched my butt! I had screamed and slapped him. My father then couldn't hold back and grabbed Harley by the collar.

"You touch my daughter one more time and i swear you will not live another day." My father growled in his ear loud enough for all to hear. Well i guess Harley had wax up his ears for now he had his arms around me once more

"Let go of me Harley," I grunted trying to push him off but to no avail. The gross part was he started licking my earlobe. Then flashes of images floated around my head and i began to shake. Harley with his sick mind thought I was getting excited and squeezed me tighter. I started to cough from the lack of oxygen, and pushed as hard as i could.

"God dammit Harley buzz off," I rasped holding my stomach so i wouldn't puke.

"Come on Haruka i know you like it," Harley cooed in my ear making me shiver with more fear.

"Stop," i whimpered my vision blurring. A loud sickening smake vibrated through my ears. I rubbed my hand across my face and my vision returned. A tall, lean girl stood in front of me. She had long orange hair and dazzaling purple eyes. She looked down at me and gave me a warm smile. Harley stood up and looked from me to her. His smile grew bigger as he licked his lips. From her belt the woman drew a pokeball sending out a Milotic. It cooed angrily at Harley and let out a full throtal Ice beam sending him far far away. She returned her Milotic and smiled at me again.

"Are you ok?" she asked me really concerned.

"Y-Yea thank you um..."

"Solidad," she confirmed her name outstetching her hand, "The names Solidad." I gladly took it and smiled brightly.

* * *

Sry finals r pushin me so the chap. is short gomen R&R


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7-

Solidad's P.O.V.

Solidad's unwavering eyes watched the young girl who sat across from her at the small café in town. The girls welcoming smile showed warmth and compassion, while her eyes showed a past that surged the very threshold of her being. Something had happened to this girl that turned her from innocent girl to a defensive woman.

"May if you don't mind me asking, who was that?" Solidad questioned as she watched May take a sip from her smoothie. She waited while May finished her sip noticing that it took a difficult time to slide down her throat, as if it were led.

"Um that was Harley my next door neighbor," she quietly answered her eyes narrowing in suspicion. Of course Solidad knew who Harley was, they had gone to grade school together and she knew his nature. The ever obnoxious, touchy-feely kind guy. But Solidad wanted to figure out what was troubling this young girl to make her act so grown up.

Normal P.O.V.

I watched the woman who sat across from me with high suspicion. I had suspected that she knew Harley from the nasty look she had given him and Harley's welcome response to her. I inspected the woman from head to toe my suspicion lessening at the comfortable vibe I was feeling from her. I watched as she occasionally would tuck a strand of golden hair that almost looked orange behind her ear. While her violet eyes twinkled with the merriment of youth. This Solidad woman might actually be trustworthy. The jingle of the bell above the door distracted my thoughts as I lifted my head and peered behind me. Straightening my back in awarement I watched as Drew came into the café, flicking his hair at the waitress who seated him nearby. I turned my attention back to Solidad to notice that her eyes had widened an incredible amount and she stood up quickly. A little too quickly for her chair was thrust backward and slammed to the floor. Solidad didn't even notice she just turned from the table and marched towards…Drew.

Drew's P.O.V.

Drew knew he had been right when he had entered the Café to see May sitting at one of the tables on the far side of the room. He also knew that she had noticed him because from the corner of his eye he watched as her face heated and the look of accusation filtered into her eyes. Yep she found out that he had followed her. It was for her own safety he kept telling himself. He clenched his fists when he remembered that man Harley attack May from behind and do the most obscene stuff to her. He recalled that he had just been about to storm over there to show the man a piece of his mind, when a woman had done it for him. Then he realized that, that woman was no other than Solidad Hayden. His sister. He had cursed under his breath when he saw her. If she spoke to their parents that she had found him then he would get sent back home. That thought was very unappealing. He had considered leaving May to Solidad he knew that she was safe with her. But his protective side had won over his common sense and he had continued to follow them. Now he found out that, that was a stupid idea. Because heading in his direction was his sister, and she had the look of that she wouldn't take no for an answer.


End file.
